Safe in My Arms
by Twisted Tigeress
Summary: Just another short onexshot, but this time more of a TsubakixSoul kind of Fanfic :  Not much fluff or romance really, but hey, use your imagination and think further into it.


I crouch silently on one of the concrete ledges that protrude from the school, staring out over the horizon. The swirls of red orange and yellow surrounding the creepy grinning sun create a halo of light, just enough so that I can see.

A quick glance at my watch tells me its 4:00 p.m. The academy was just let out to go home a few minutes ago, the long hallways and courtyards bustling with weapons and meisters.

Even in the mid-winter, teenagers still linger outside. Fighting, chatting and practicing with their skills. I, one of the most quiet and reserved students at the DWMA, like to keep to myself a lot.

But I usually end up hanging out with my partner, Black*Star, and the rest of the group anyways.

But today I feel like I deserve some time to myself. The eerie cawing of a nearby Raven makes me close my eyes, splendored that I will have at least a few hours of solitude before I have to return back to my apartment, and face my slightly loud partner.

My high black pony tail whips behind me in the chilly wind, along with a few pieces that have come loose from the high hair-do I wear.

As all of the students start piling out of the school grounds and silence emerges, I relish in the rare peace.

A few minutes pass before I sense something. A presence behind me lingers, and I can just barely make out their quiet breathing.

Readying myself for an attack, I spin quickly around, but cock my head to the side slightly when I realize no threat lies before me.

The boy I've known for years, but still barely talked to, the boy who is always with his partner and always totally loyal to her no mater what, the boy who was so close to being a Death Scythe, but had it all slip away with one silly mistake.

His fair hair blows in wisps around his face from the icy winds, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Soul?" I ask, surprised that he would still be at school and outside at this moment. I glance at my watch again: 6:34.

I hadn't realized how late it was until now, and I am shocked I had been able to sit still that long without realizing.

I look up into the slowly darkening sky, and see white flakes beginning to fall. Goosebumps crawl up my arms, legs and spine, and I instantly wish I had worn something warmer.

I'm wearing my usual wrap/dress, but with long sleeves instead of none.

Soul gives me a quick wave before stuffing his gloved hand back into his pocket. "H-hey Tsubaki, what are you doing out here? You must be freezing. C'mon, let's go home." He says, his slightly deep voice shaking from the cold. Well, his voice is deep compared to Black*Star's.

I nod quickly, wrapping my arms around my body and walking up beside Soul. His feet shuffle on the snow covered ground, his chin tucked into the black scarf he wears around his neck

We're silent for a few moments, and then he stops. "What's wrong, Soul?" I ask timidly, afraid of an oncoming threat.

With the both of us being weapons, it would be especially difficult to fight. Soul can change his arm into a blade, but I can't do much without Black*Star. I'm no good with using Scythes, and I doubt Soul can use a sword well enough to fend off someone.

He looks around frantically searching for the source of whatever spooked him. Finding nothing, he shrugs and continues the walk to my apartment.

When we arrive at the tall white building, Soul turns to me and half smiles, his sharp teeth showing slightly.

I've always had a fascination with Soul's teeth, even though that sounds a tad creepy.

Standing at the door to enter the building, I look out over Soul's shoulder. The snow has picked up quite a bit, signalling a storm.

"Soul, I don't think it's safe for you to walk home in that snow…" I say worriedly, afraid for my friend's safety. What if he gets lost? Attacked even? I won't be held responsible for Soul getting hurt.

''I'm fine Tsubaki; I can get home alright." He re-assures me, turning to leave. "Wait! Please, Soul. At least come inside for some tea first?"

We sit at the kitchen table, Soul and I. Black*star is too busy watching T.V to even notice he's not alone in the apartment.

I watch as Soul takes a sip from his cup, his fair hair still decorated with a few snowflakes. I can't help think how angelic the sight looks, except the fact that his sharp unusual teeth, and red eyes are in plain sight.

Those strange features have never bothered me much at all. I actually find them quite… alluring. Soul catches me staring and smirks a bit, resting the delicate china back on the mahogany table.

"What? See something you like, Tsubaki?" He asks in his usual cool and playful tone, causing my face to flood with colour. "Uh- No I was just, um, ah… I wasn't-..." I stumble over my words, searching for an excuse.

Black*Star's loud yelling from the living room puts a stop to my pathetic rambling and Soul and I crane our necks to see what's going on. Black*Star is jumping up and down angrily in front of the TV, obviously enraged by something the program said.

"Hey Black*Star! Could you shut up in there?" Soul shouts, rolling his crimson eyes before standing up slowly.

"Well, I better get going." He says, turning around once again to leave. I search my mind frantically for another reason for him to stay, still terrified of the thought of Soul going outside in the storm alone.

I sigh in defeat and let my head hang low sadly. "Alright, be careful please." I whisper, looking up under my lashes and frowning.

Soul laughs and nods. "Don't worry, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright then, goodbye, Soul." I say sadly, standing to walk him to the door.

I watch worriedly out of my window as he makes his way through the storm, and out of my sight.

All I want is for him to come back, to be safe in my arms where nothing can hurt him.

**Alright! My second Soul Eater Fanfic Tell me what you think? **

**Reviews would be very nice… Should I continue this or leave it as a onexshot? Your opinions would make me happy (: **

**Also, did I portray the characters as you thought they were supposed to act? Did I get their personalities right?**

**R&R!**


End file.
